


Story of Tonight (reprise) (Alistair/Female Warden version)

by VendelynSilverhawk



Series: Hamilton: A Fandom Musical Parodies [7]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: F/M, If Alistair dies in Here Lies the Abyss, Parody, Song Parody, because some heartless people, hamilton song parody, kill Alistair, much pain, those monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 17:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11108922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VendelynSilverhawk/pseuds/VendelynSilverhawk
Summary: A parody of the Story of Tonight (reprise) from Hamilton: An American Musical, where John Laurens' death is announced to the audience. Only Alistair is John. and the Warden Commander (his wife) is Hamilton.Pain ensues.





	Story of Tonight (reprise) (Alistair/Female Warden version)

**Author's Note:**

> Written to hurt my younger sister's heart. Because that's out relationship apparently.   
> Set after Here Lies the Abyss, because someone has to tell the Warden-Commander and Hero of Fereldan that her husband is dead.

Alistair: I may not live to see our glory

 

Servant: Warden-Commander? There’s a letter for you

 

Warden: It’s from Alistair. I’ll read it later.

 

Alistair: But I will gladly join the fight

 

Servant: No. It’s from Inquisitor Trevelyan.

 

Warden: The Inquisitor?

 

Alistair: And when our children tell our story

 

Warden: Will you read it?

 

Alistair: They’ll tell the story of tonight…

 

Servant: “Ten days ago Warden Alistair and I fought side-by-side in the siege against Adamant Fortress. He and three others were with me when I fell into the Fade. When a nightmare demon stood between us and freedom, he did not hesitate to do his duty.

Alistair died saving my life, and those of every man and woman in Adamant.”

 

Alistair: Tomorrow there’ll be more of us…

 

Servant: Warden-Commander… shall I draft a reply?

 

Warden: Have someone fetch my horse.


End file.
